Ragnarok Carrier
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = MKII, Midgard Carrier MKIII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 3d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 18,750,000 |Cores = 4 Carrier T4 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKIV = MKIII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 4d 12h |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 28,125,000 |Cores = 4 Carrier T4 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKV = MKIV, Workshop VIII |Time (Research) = 10d12h |Mineral Ore (Research) = 112,000,000 |Time (Craft) = 6d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 37,500,000 |Cores = 4 Carrier T4 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 VEGA Armaments }} General The Ragnarok Carrier is an event hull. It was available in the Face Off and Backlash events. It is a critically important ship in competitive PvP combat amongst high level fleets. A vast majority of the highest level player fleets have a Ragnarok carrier because of its potency when upgraded to Mark V and versatility provided by its agility support field, making them very common ships to face in PvP. Strategy and Setup It is arguably the most versatile and powerful carrier. It excels in supporting its escorts in PvP and killing VEGA and VSec fleets. Advantages: Unlike the Freyja, Valkyrie, or Valhalla Carrier, its support field is a speed boost, improving speed of all ships in its support field by 20%, allowing any friendly ships in the field range to gain high speeds that can outrun and outmanoeuvre pursuing enemy ships. The agility field helps with pursuing fleeting enemy ships in combat. It's an amazing ship when being defended by battleships or cruisers capable of laying down inflicting crippling amount of damage with a maximum wing load of bombers, especially when upgraded to Mark V. When escorted with Zeal, Dread, Vigilante or even Hellfire battleships, they are a very powerful fleet combination. Mid level players can find it extremely difficult or impossible to stop such a fleet. Ragnarok carriers provide a significant speed boost for cutters. Gharial and Komodo cutters upgraded to Mark V with Fusion thrusters can spell swift doom to battleship fleets such the ones mentioned in the paragraph prior. The Ragnarok carrier will be especially useful for Revelation Cruisers, since it will make them significantly harder to kite by faster cruisers or battleships compared to before. Cruisers at Mark IV+ will still need Fusion thrusters and long range weapons to have a chance to surviving a fleet of Mark V battleships. Ragnarok carrier makes FvF destroyers very difficult to flank with their improved agility. Disadvantages: Like all carriers, it is a support ship. It is vulnerable once exposed and is very slow, making it easy to outrun and destroyed. Its large profile size makes it impossible to dodge incoming fire. In many situations, the Valhalla or Freyja Carrier's Ion Field, which increases damage to shields, may be more useful then the Ragnarok's Agility Field. It also has a painstakingly long build time of 12 days with just the empty hull, compared to the Valhalla Carrier averaging 4 or 5 days even with full equipment. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet: Any level V shield or Metaphase Shield III with weaponry such as Bomber Squadron III or Fighter Squadron III with Fusion Thrusters III and the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. Fitting Metaphase Shield III will require you to use lower level Bomber Squadrons, including a combo of level III x2 and I x2 Base attacks: The same shielding as above with Interceptor Squadron III with Rear Thrusters V, armor same as above. Usage by VEGA The Ragnarok Carrier was designed by VEGA in "Project Ragnarok" as a final solution to bring justice to the rebels and deter them from any further attacks, as was revealed by Larus shortly after he was freed. However, this didn't work at all, since the only things that happened were increased attacks on VEGA Security fleets. It was brought back in Arms Race and was attacked for combat data use for Larus to finalize completion on the Valhalla Carrier. During Countermeasures, VSec Officer Bishop brought out the Ragnarok Carrier yet again with the VSec Fleets he commanded, as per usual in the majority of these events. Ever since, this fleet is yet to reappear. Trivia * It is the first carrier-class ship in the game. * It is listed an "Uncommon" hull from the VSec Marshal battle logs. This indicated carriers would be released continuously in larger numbers, which held true for the event Arms Race, where every VSec Regiment had the same layout, and this also held true in Countermeasures, with VSec Augments, and it finally became available in the event Face Off. Gallery New Ship.png|A Ragnarok Carrier launching 4 groups of Fighter Squadrons Ragnarok Carrier.gif|Ragnarok Carrier in battle Ragnarok Carrier propulsion.jpg|A Ragnarok Carrier's active propulsion Ragnarok Carrier blueprint.png|Ragnarok Carrier blueprint Category:Vega Conflict Category:Vega Corporation Category:Hulls Category:Carriers Category:Flagships Category:Event Prizes